steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Белый Алмаз/Галерея
Скриншоты «It Could've Been Great» It Could've Been Great 124.png It Could've Been Great 130.png «Back to the Moon» Back to the Moon 159.png Back to the Moon 160.png Back to the Moon 180.png «Your Mother and Mine» Your_Mother_and_Mine_(135).png Your_Mother_and_Mine_(247).png Your_Mother_and_Mine_(250).png «Legs From Here to Homeworld» Legs From Here to Homeworld 404.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 405.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 408.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 409.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 410.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 413.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 414.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 415.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 416.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 417.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 418.png Legs From Here to Homeworld 419.png «Familiar» Familiar 266.png Familiar 270.png Familiar 271.png Familiar 272.png Familiar 274.png Familiar 275.png Familiar 276.png Familiar 278.png Familiar 279.png «Together Alone» Together Alone 036.png Together Alone 037.png Together Alone 038.png «Escapism» Escapism 331.png «Change Your Mind» Change Your Mind 628.png Change Your Mind 629.png Change Your Mind 630.png Change Your Mind 631.png Change Your Mind 632.png Change Your Mind 636.png Change Your Mind 637.png Change Your Mind 639.png Change Your Mind 641.png Change Your Mind 642.png Change Your Mind 643.png Change Your Mind 644.png Change Your Mind 645.png Change Your Mind 646.png Change Your Mind 648.png Change Your Mind 652.png Change Your Mind 655.png Change Your Mind 656.png Change Your Mind 663.png Change Your Mind 669.png Change Your Mind 679.png Change Your Mind 685.png Change Your Mind 691.png Change Your Mind 692.png Change Your Mind 694.png Change Your Mind 696.png Change Your Mind 698.png Change Your Mind 721.png Change Your Mind 726.png Change Your Mind 731.png Change Your Mind 732.png Change Your Mind 734.png Change Your Mind 735.png Change Your Mind 736.png Change Your Mind 737.png Change Your Mind 738.png Change Your Mind 739.png Change Your Mind 740.png Change Your Mind 741.png Change Your Mind 743.png Change Your Mind 744.png Change Your Mind 747.png Change Your Mind 750.png Change Your Mind 751.png Change Your Mind 755.png Change Your Mind 756.png Change Your Mind 757.png Change Your Mind 764.png Change Your Mind 766.png Change Your Mind 769.png Change Your Mind 770.png Change Your Mind 779.png Change Your Mind 780.png Change Your Mind 782.png Change Your Mind 786.png Change Your Mind 788.png Change Your Mind 789.png Change Your Mind 793.png Change Your Mind 797.png Change Your Mind 801.png Change Your Mind 802.png Change Your Mind 804.png Change Your Mind 806.png Change Your Mind 808.png Change Your Mind 820.png Change Your Mind 821.png Change Your Mind 822.png Change Your Mind 824.png Change Your Mind 828.png Change Your Mind 829.png Change Your Mind 830.png Change Your Mind 832.png Change Your Mind 833.png Change Your Mind 837.png Change Your Mind 839.png Change Your Mind 840.png Change Your Mind 841.png Change Your Mind 842.png Change Your Mind 843.png Change Your Mind 845.png Change Your Mind 854.png Change Your Mind 859.png Change Your Mind 862.png Change Your Mind 863.png Change Your Mind 864.png Change Your Mind 865.png Change Your Mind 866.png Change Your Mind 867.png Change Your Mind 868.png Change Your Mind 888.png Change Your Mind 891.png Change Your Mind 892.png Change Your Mind 902.png Change Your Mind 908.png Change Your Mind 910.png Change Your Mind 938.png Change Your Mind 939.png Change Your Mind 941.png Change Your Mind 943.png Change Your Mind 946.png Change Your Mind 947.png Change Your Mind 949.png Change Your Mind 950.png Change Your Mind 951.png Change Your Mind 960.png Change Your Mind 961.png Change Your Mind 962.png Change Your Mind 963.png Change Your Mind 990.png Change Your Mind 998.png Change Your Mind 999.png Change Your Mind 1001.png Steven Universe: The Movie SU Movie 017.png SU Movie 018.png SU Movie 026.png SU Movie 028.png SU Movie 029.png SU Movie 030.png SU Movie 031.png SU Movie 033.png SU Movie 034.png SU Movie 042.png SU Movie 043.png SU Movie 044.png SU Movie 045.png SU Movie 047.png SU Movie 049.png SU Movie 050.png SU Movie 051.png SU Movie 052.png SU Movie 054.png SU Movie 055.png SU Movie 056.png SU Movie 059.png SU Movie 060.png SU Movie 062.png SU Movie 064.png SU Movie 067.png SU Movie 069.png SU Movie 070.png SU Movie 071.png SU Movie 1216.png SU Movie 1889.png SU Movie 1890.png SU Movie 1894.png SU Movie 1895.png SU Movie 1896.png SU Movie 1897.png SU Movie 1898.png SU Movie 1900.png SU Movie 1901.png SU Movie 1902.png SU Movie 1903.png SU Movie 1905.png SU Movie 1906.png SU Movie 1907.png SU Movie 1908.png SU Movie 1911.png SU Movie 1917.png SU Movie 1924.png SU Movie 1928.png SU Movie 1929.png SU Movie 1930.png SU Movie 1932.png SU Movie 1934.png SU Movie 1935.png SU Movie 1939.png SU Movie 1940.png SU Movie 1941.png SU Movie 1942.png SU Movie 1943.png SU Movie 1947.png SU Movie 1952.png SU Movie 1953.png SU Movie 1954.png SU Movie 1955.png SU Movie 1956.png SU Movie 1957.png SU Movie 1958.png SU Movie 1960.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 4.png SUF Opening 5.png «Little Homeschool» Little Homeschool 032.png Анимации Furious diamonds.gif Corrupting light.gif White diamond appears.gif Hello Starlight.gif Did you have fun.gif Everyone is relieved.gif Welcome home.gif They love her but they're leaving her behind....gif NOW THEY ARE ME! - Imgur.gif 97D8AAC4-0CC5-4493-A507-FAB6592D3F97.gif Steven Reunited 2.gif Steven Reunited 3.gif Oh, Starlight, what are you doing crawling in here.gif White Removing Steven's Gem.gif White-Diamond's-laser-eyes.gif White Diamond - 'Don't you dare raise your shield at me!'.gif White Diamond's little pink blush.gif Healed Corruption and Diamonds.gif WhiteBookClose.gif Happy BP.gif White Diamond Earth Destroyed.gif Tumblr pxatupho1z1torja4o2 1280.gif Официальные арты Раскадровки Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 1.png|Your Mother and Mine White Diamond feet by Rebecca Sugar.jpg|Legs From Here to Homeworld Change Your Mind SB5.png|Change Your Mind Change Your Mind SB6.png Change Your Mind SB7.png Change Your Mind SB8.png Change Your Mind SB9.png Change Your Mind SB10.png Change Your Mind SB14.png Change Your Mind SB22.png WD Face 1.jpg WD Face 2.jpg WD Face 3.jpg WD Face 4.jpg WD Face 5.jpg WD Face 6.jpg WD Face 7.jpg WD Face 8.jpg WD Face 9.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 1.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 2.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 3.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 4.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 5.jpg Puppet Yellow Diamond 6.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 1.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 2.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 3.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 4.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 5.jpg Puppet Blue Diamond 6.jpg 1804f0f03-25c1-4b36-a989-3caafe8aaa29.jpg 210aa58ac-6500-4348-93b1-2d78ee5cffcf.jpg 3ecf499a-b40b-4cd0-ae74-40af77b9894f.jpg 4652bacf8-980f-49e0-bb18-a8a87c1a7ea3.jpg 5f063bb13-0f7b-40b9-ab9a-47e52aa5c3b8.jpg 6f063bb13-0f7b-40b9-ab9a-47e52aa5c3b8.jpg Скетчи Steven universe diamonds sketch.png|Фрески от Джо Джонстона White diamond eyes drawing.PNG White diamond eyes drawing 2.PNG 0-5Y3 U38Ss.jpg|Скетч Белого Алмаза от Ребекки Шугар. EdwoQl0O0Cg.jpg|Скетч Белого Алмаза от Ребекки Шугар. NYn4WAMzpHw.jpg|Скетч Белого Алмаза от Ребекки Шугар. WD Concept Sketch 2017.PNG|Зарисовки от Ребекки Шугар WD Concept Sketch 2017 2.PNG white1.png|Зарисовка от Ребекки Шугар. 2016 wihtd.png|Зарисовка от Рeбекки Шугар. 2016 Steven dance pencil test 3.gif Промо-арты Shine bright like a Diamond with CNatSDCC.gif|Промо-ролик к SDCC 2018, на котором анонсировали появление Белого Алмаза Diamonds Day.jpg|Белый Алмаз на промо арте к «Diamond Days» 10348EB0-3FCF-4183-B2A6-6808FBE98E83.png|Промо от Стивена Шугар. Change Your Mind.jpg|Промо от Алеса Романилоса. Change Your Mind promo art by Patrick Bryson.jpg|Промо от Патрика Брайсона Change Your Mind promo art by Joe Johnston.jpg|Промо от Джо Джонстона Change Your Mind promo art by Nicole Rodriguez.jpg|Промо от Николь Родригез Комиксы Steven Universe 25 Cover C.png|Обложка 25 выпуска Другое gutbbUNc8kE.jpg|Футболка с изображением Белого Алмаза aL4zz0pkjJQ.jpg en:White Diamond/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей